


Crash and Burn

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Gen, community: competition_fun, damage, non-graphic depictions of damage, taking care of an injured mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a crash, Tracks find himself in Cosmos' care while they wait for rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> written for the July 15-27 round at [](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/)**competition_fun**. it was supposed to be _much_ longer than it ended up being, but stuff happened and the writing suffered. still, i think it's kind of cute.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000t47zr/)

 

Tracks groaned as his processor booted up and flooded his display with errors and damage messages. He went through the damage reports quickly and wanted to scream. His flight systems were disabled thanks to cracked thrusters and a fuel leak his self repair couldn’t pin down. His right optic had been jarred loose and was receiving no input at all, which was better than static but would still be a liability. His right leg was also non-functional, courtesy of the rock jutting up through his thigh. His sensor suite was also offline, which didn’t surprise him since he could see his spoiler laying on the ground a few yards away from him. There were also assorted dents, scrapes and scratches.

This had not been one of his better landings.

“Tracks?” the blue mech turned his head slowly to look at the source of the voice though his functional optic as he heard Cosmos scuffling around on the ground in an effort to get up. He had managed to focus the optic—apparently more damaged than his systems though—when the minibot managed to stand. “Where are we? Goodness, your leg!”

“I think we may have been shot down,” Tracks replied. “I seem to remember something about Astrotrain before crashing.”

The green mech nodded as he moved to Tracks’ damaged limb. “That would explain how the plating on your feet got melted. Did transform so you could fight back or something?”

“If I did, the event has been deleted from my short term memory. How bad is it?” the warrior tried to lift himself up on his elbows to look at the damage.

“No, no! Don’t move!” Cosmos put both hands on Tracks’ chest plates and pushed him back to the ground. “Ratchet will scrap us both if you damage yourself anymore.”

Tracks nodded and let himself be pushed back down; his display had filled with a new series of errors and pain had lanced across his entire body when he tried to sit up, making the process less useful than he had thought it would be.

“How bad is it?” the blue mech asked again.

“Pretty bad,” the minibot replied honestly. “And the cold isn’t doing your systems any favors, either.”

“Cold?” without a fully functional sensor suite, he hadn’t even realized the temperature was below normal.

Cosmos nodded. “It wouldn’t be a problem if you weren’t hurt, but with this damage…”  
Tracks groaned again. “Can you comm the others and have a rescue sent?”

The green mech paused for a moment, then shook his head. “My signal is blocked. I have my distress beacon active, but…” he shrugged one shoulder. “It could be blocked too.”

“Well, leave it active. It raises our chances of survival.” Now the warrior turned his full attention toward the scout. “Are you injured?”

“Nothing much,” Cosmos replied. “Some damaged plating. I won’t be transforming any time soon, but it’s not life threatening. Not like this leak of yours.”

Tracks shook his head. “It isn’t vital. Merely the fuel for my flight mode.”

“Maybe not, but it can’t be safe. I’m going to see if I can find the source and cut it off before you lose more.” The minibot made a thoughtful noise, then pulled something out of his subspace compartment. Quickly, he unfolded the object into a thermal wrap, easily large enough for Optimus Prime. Carefully, he laid it out over the larger mech and began wrapping it securely around him. “But first, let’s get you wrapped up, and keep you as warm as possible.”

Tracks nodded and did his best to help as the minibot maneuvered the wrap around and under him. It hurt to sit up at all, and more so to try and hold himself up so that Cosmos could reach under him, but it was worth it once the wrap was underneath him and insulating him from the cold ground. Some of the errors on his display disappeared once he was resting his torso on the wrap instead of the ground and a few more went away as heat stopped leeching away into air and rock. He sighed with relief.

“Everything okay?” Cosmos asked. “No new damage or strains or anything?”

“Fine,” Tracks replied. “You should be under here too, though. Space worthy or not, you are damaged too.”

“Once I take care of this leak,” the green mech told him. “And I’ll see if I can get your leg off these rocks. Being able to wrap all of you will help a lot.”

“All right.” He wasn’t sure that he wanted someone who wasn’t a qualified medic to be tinkering with any of his systems, but there wasn’t really any other option right now. Instead, the blue mech rested his head on the little bundle of thermal wrap Cosmos had pillowed under his head and began sorting through his damage reports for more details.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He woke to the sensation of something small and hard and cold slithering under the wrap with him. With a cry, he flailed at it, trying to get the creature to leave his cocoon. He didn’t understand at all why Cosmos would have let the thing sneak up on him while he recharged.

Small hands grabbed his. “Shh, Tracks. It’s all right. It’s just me. You’re safe.”

“Cosmos?”

“Yes.” The minibot shifted so that he could tuck the thermal wrap around Tracks’ legs and feet. “You fell into recharge a while ago and I didn’t think to wake you when I was done with your leg. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s all right.” Now that he was more awake, Tracks ran a diagnostic on his systems. None of his damage was gone, but the leak in his fuel line was sealed and his leg wasn’t full of rock anymore. “What about you?”

“It’s colder than I thought out there, but I’m okay.” Cosmos tucked himself down into a ball and tried to keep as much of his cold plating away from Tracks as he could. “I’m afraid that Ratchet may have to rebuild your leg, though. It’s really bad.”

The blue mech reached down and rested a hand carefully on the minibot’s head. His systems protested the shock of cold at the touch, but he left it where it was to comfort the other mech. “But, I am still alive for him to yell at.”

“Yeah,” Cosmos leaned into the touch. “You won’t have long to wait, either. Blaster broke through the interference a little while ago. They’re on their way.”

The warrior moved his hand to the scout’s shoulder and pulled him close against his plating. His systems protested again, but Cosmos needed the warmth. “Then we just have to stay warm for a little while longer.”  



End file.
